


Unamused

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Dom Kim Seungmin, Just 1K words of filth, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Make up sex? kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyunjin kept on attaching himself to his other members and Seungmin is not amused





	Unamused

**Author's Note:**

> i saw the kinktober list so yea, i took the opportunity to write some of it and put it into one since its too late to start now <s>im kidding i just wanted an excuse to write this filth</s>. unedited so if you see a grammatically incorrect sentence please ignore, and i just thought about the title while i was writing this note hh. enjoy reading!

"Binnie hyung~"

Hyunjin's obnoxiously loud and whiny voice rang through the dorms again on this particular morning but now he's looking for Changbin.

"Hyunjin wants cuddles, binnie hyung" and Changbin who was just finished with his cereal and sitting on their sofa comfortably opened his arms to let hyunjin know he's down for cuddles. Even though Seungmin is _right there_ beside Changbin, but no he chose Changbin today.

And to say, Seungmin isn't amused.

Hyunjin kept on throwing himself to his other members these days, yesterday to Chan, and the other day ro Jeongin. Its been going on for more than a week now and he just thought he's doing it one by one, every member, everyday, and this is the 8th day so he was expecting Hyunjin's cuddle buddy today is him, but this time he asked Changbin _again_. To make everything short, he skipped Seungmin. Even though Seungmin is making small noticeable signs that he's available to cuddle, Hyunjin still choose the others.

Seungmin, is not amused.

"Hey Hwang Hyunjin keep your voice down" Hyunjin who was comfortably snuggled into Changbin looked at him with an amused expression. "Why Seungminnie? Did I ask you to keep it down when you were always shouting here with your nasally voice?" Seungmin was pissed now. He wants to ask what is Hyunjin's problem with him these days but he can't really ask that in the presence of others. Instead, he went into their shared room to keep his cool down or he would really snap.

Seungmin was busy writing in his journal on his bed when Hyunjin entered their shared room.

"Seungmin, cuddles."

Seungmin looked at him with a slight glare to know that he's still pissed at Hyunjin. "Oh, so now we're alone here you suddenly ask your _boyfriend_ for cuddles? Isn't that a bit hypocritical?" He continued on writing when he felt the bed move. He ignored that because again, he's pissed, not 5 minutes later when he heard slightly muffled moans.

"Seungminnie, want you"

Seungmin stopped writing and looked up from his journal to focus on the sound and he's not just hallucinating, there was really moans coming from the bottom bunk bed. He went down and properly looked at where the sound is coming from just to see Hyunjin touching himself. Nose scrunched up and lips pouty. He's playing with his hole and rolling his nipple with his fingers. And _oh_, what a sight for Seungmin.

"You really had to piss me off and now asking for some good fuck? Do you even deserve it? When you kept on ignoring me to cuddle others?" Seungmin was also getting turned on by Hyunjin's show but he isn't going to give what Hyunjin want easily. Not when Hyunjin acted like a brat.

"You want me to fuck your hole until its sore? When you can't even stand because of your shaking legs huh? Look at you being a dirty slut" Hyunjin was whimpering now, thinking about how good it feels to have a dick inside him, fucking him so good. "yes yes Seungminnie want you to fuck me until i cant walk and fill me up. want you so much" Hyunjin was now a blabbering mess. He's now thumbing his slit because Seungmin is still _not_ touching him and he's getting frustated now. But Seungmin was enjoying this. "I want to see you play with yourself more tho?"

Hyunjin who's not thinking right anymore continued to thrust his fingers in him when he suddenly jolted. He's now jabbing his prostate repeatedly, putting a show for Seungmin, like the good boy he is. Seungmin put two of his fingers on Hyunjin's mouth and it elicited a moan from hyunjin while he sucked it.

Not until his hands on his hole was pulled out and long slender fingers entered him. And _God_ did it felt so good. He didn't even know when did Seungmin put lube on his fingers but its making him feel so good that he can't help but buck his hips.

"Stay still or i'll stop." Hyunjin is shaking from the pleasure but he tried his best to stay still because he _really_ want his boyfriend's dick up his ass now. "Look at you, so helpless lying on your bed" Hyunjin is moaning now because Seungmin is hitting him right on his prostate while jerking him off. He cupped Seungmin's face and kissed him. It was messy but Hyunjin loves it. He loves how Seungmin is exploring his mouth, sucking his tongue and occasionally biting his lower lip. Seungmin continuously went down, sucking Hyunjin's sensitive spot on his neck, nibbling his right nipple while the other was being abused by seungmin's hand.

He moaned really loud when he felt Seungmin's hot mouth in him. Seungmin is the best at giving heads and he's almost losing it from how good it feels. Seungmin trailed his tongue into his dick and Hyunjin let out his loudest moan.

"You love this? Tell me what you want." Hyunjin is so needy but Seungmin kept on asking what he want and its really frustating him. But he wouldnt say that outloud. Not when Seungmin looked so big right now on his sweatpants.

"Want you to fill me up, fuck me mercilessly while I become a good boy that only spread my legs for you _please seungmin_" Hyunjin heard a pop and assumed that Seungmin is already lubing his dick while his fingers entered Hyunjin's hole again. When Seungmin was done lubing his dick, he flipped Hyunjin on his stomach and _finally_ after some teasing, entered his hole. Hyunjin jolted when Seungmin suddenly thrusted _hard. _ Normally he would build up his movements. But right now, Seungmin is also needy from a week without being inside Hyunjin, and that the only sound on their room is their skin, Hyunjin's moan and Seungmin's occasional grunts.

But Seungmin wasn't done yet. He angled his dick just right into Hyunjin's prostate and that resulted a scream from Hyunjin. _seungmin seungmin seungmin_ are the only thing coming out from Hyunjin's mouth.

"That's right baby. Let others know im the one fucking you so good, that I own you" Hyunjin was crying now. From the pleasure and because he missed this. He purposely ignored Seungmin for a week just to get him so riled up because _he knows_ that Seungmin would be like this.

"Seungmin, im near" few more thrust and Hyunjin is coming untouched. And an "I love you" from Hyunjin got Seungmin releasing all his loads inside Hyunjin.

Hyunjin was satisfied.

"Let's get you cleaned up baby" Seungmin helped Hyunjin's shaky figure to get up so he can clean them both on the bathroom.

"Sorry for ignoring you Seungminnie. I love you" Hyunjin said this with his small voice like he's scared but he's nuzzling his nose lovingly into Seungmin's neck.

And Seungmin? Seungmin is happy.


End file.
